


Nelikulmainen kolmio

by Beelsebutt



Series: Kypsiä hedelmiä [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Sexual Humor, Suomi | Finnish, huumoria pervoilulla
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-27
Updated: 2006-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: "Voit kutsua minua Irmaksi", hän sanoi ja painoi tytön hellästi kirjahyllyä vasten.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Irma Pince
Series: Kypsiä hedelmiä [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709980





	Nelikulmainen kolmio

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu keväällä 2006, sijoittuu 'Kypsiä hedelmiä' sarjaan, vaikka Hermione ei nyt kovin kypsä tässä olekaan. On kuitenkin velhojen lain mukaan jo miltei täysi-ikäinen (eli 17 vuotta)!
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

"Sinä olet saanut seksiä!" Minerva osoitti häntä sormellaan heti, kun hän astui sisälle tornikammariin. _Pahus!_

"Niin olenkin, entä sitten? Eipä sen pitäisi sinun paikkojasi kaivella, kun itse mourusit Norriskan kanssa koko yön."

Irma koetti ohittaa tilanteen olankohautuksella ja istuutui Sibyllan viereen pannen merkille tämän mukavan avonaisen kaavunaukon. Hän painoi lämpöisen suukon Sibyllan punastuvalle poskelle ja tarttui viinipikariin. Sibylla kiehnäsi mielihyvästä, ja Irma mietti, miten tämä jaksoi kursailla vielä kahdenkymmenenkin vuoden jälkeen.

Minerva nojautui etukumaraan ja kurkotti katsomaan lähempää Irman kasvoja. Tämän ilme ei kuitenkaan paljastanut mitään.

"Senpä tähden tiedänkin, että Argus vietti viime yön tiukasti omassa sängyssään. Yksin. Joten kuka se oli?" Minerva siristi silmiään.

"Äh, en kerro."

Minerva kiristeli hampaitaan.

"Ooh, minä voin katsoa kristallipallosta!" Sibylla hengähti ja nousi nopeasti ylös. Minerva pyöritteli silmiään, mutta ei sanonut mitään. Ei ollut saanut vielä, Irma päätteli.

Sibylla asetti pallon telineeseen keskelle pöytää ja miltei huitaisi avatun viinipullon kumoon. Onneksi Minervan refleksit olivat yhä nopeat, joten hän sai pullon kiinni ennen lattiakosketusta. Hän täytti lasinsa kuplivalla, kullanvärisellä nesteellä ja siemaisi siitä suullisen katsellen paheksuvasti Sibyllan touhuja.

"Sibylla, kultaseni. Julkiset kiistamme ovat tietysti lähinnä peittämässä totuutta läheisestä suhteestamme, mutta olen siitä huolimatta edelleen sitä mieltä, että tuo pallojen kanssa läträily on humpuukia", Minerva huomautti ja tuhahti päälle.

Sibylla vain huitaisi vähättelevästi ja tarttui kaksin käsin kristallipalloon. Hän tuijotti sitä silmät pullistellen voimakkaasti suurentavien lasien takana. Tuijotti niin, että silmät kuivuivat ja kädet väsyivät pitelemiseen. Irma hymähteli itsekseen, mutta jännitti samalla salaa, näkyisikö pallossa mitään hänen edellispäivän seikkailustaan.  
  
  


* * *

"Neiti Prilli?" tyttö kysyi varovasti.

"Niin?" Irma kohotti katseensa ristikosta. Neidittely oli yllättävää, normaalisti häntä kutsuttiin matamiksi ja sillä hyvä. Hän oli se huuhkaja kirjastosta joka huusi, jos otti suklaata mukaan lukupiireihin.

"Minä, tuota, tarvitsisin hieman apua." Tyttö punastui sievästi ja katsoi varpaitaan.

"Totta kai, kultaseni", Irma nousi ylös ja silotteli kaapunsa. _"Ainahan nättejä tyttöjä pitää auttaa",_ hän lisäsi mielessään ja lähti tytön perään. Hän seurasi harjaantuneella katseellaan kaavun alta piirtyvää pyöreää takamusta ja nyökytteli hyväksyvästi. Ei hän yleensä noin nuoria viitsinyt edes katsoa, mutta tämä tyttö tuntui erilaiselta kuin muut. Irma oli nähnyt tytön kirjastossa usein, tämä tuntui viettävän siellä suorastaan suhteettoman paljon aikaa. Irma oli lisäksi nähnyt, miten hellävaroin tyttö käsitteli kirjoja. Ja kukapa bibliofiili sellaisesta ei kostuisi, ikärajoista viis. Tyttö oli jo tarpeeksi aikuinen, että häntä halutti katsoa. Se riitti yleensä vaimentamaan ne harvat, lähes sukupuuttoon kuolleet moraaliset möröt, jotka jaksoivat vielä Irman ajatuksissa mellastaa.

Tyttö käveli aina viimeiselle hyllyriville, aivan kirjaston perälle, jatkoi vielä Kiellettyjen kirjojen osastonkin taakse, ja Irma mietti itsekseen, mitä tämä sieltä oikein haki. Lopulta tyttö kuitenkin pysähtyi ja kääntyi ympäri. Hän katsoi epävarmana Irman olan yli, varmisti selvästi, ettei ketään muita näkynyt, ja loi katseensa kirjastonhoitajaan.

"Neiti Prilli, tuota, oikeastaan minä en tarvitse apua, vaan..." Tytön puhe muuttui mutinaksi, eikä Irma saanut enää siitä selvää.

"Auttaisi, jos puhuisit ääneen." Irma laittoi kädet puuskaan. Tämä oli tietysti taas jokin nuorten harrastama jekku. Sääli sinänsä, sillä tytöstä olisi voinut luulla parempaakin. Irma kietoi sormensa hihassa olevan taikasauvan ympärille. Varmuuden vuoksi.

Tyttö rykäisi vaimeasti. "No, kun ajattelin, että jos te... tai siis tarkoitan, että kun minä..." Tyttö väänteli käsiään, ja Irma alkoi hermostua.

"Tyttö, sano äkkiä asiasi, ei tässä koko päivää ehdi odotella!" Irma puuskahti. "Palautetut kirjat eivät juokse hyllyihin itsekseen! Tai ehkä juoksevatkin, mutta jonkun pitää piiskata niitä eteenpäin—" Irman kärttyily jäi kesken, kun tyttö syöksähti hänen syliinsä ja painoi pehmeät huulensa hänen suulleen.

"Neiti Prilli, minä..." Tyttö katsoi Irmaa silmiin hengästyneenä. "Minä rakastan teitä!"

Irma ei oikein tiennyt mitä sanoa, mutta eipä hänellä ollut siihen paljon mahdollisuuksiakaan, sillä tyttö painautui yllättävällä kiihkeydellä häntä vasten. Irma oli niin yllättynyt, ettei osannut tehdä muuta kuin kietoa kätensä nuoren vartalon ympärille. Ja voi Merlin, millaisen vartalon! Kaavun läpi näki kyllä muotoja, mutta tarkalleen ne tajusi vasta kun pääsi koskettamaan. Tyttö oli pehmeä ja kurvikas, juuri sopivasti kiinteä ja liikkui kerrassaan hurmaavasti häntä vasten. Irma veti kasvojaan hieman kauemmas ja aloitti uuden suudelman — tällä kertaa hitaamman ja syvemmän. Ja rauhallisemman. Tyttö maistui nuorelle ja kuumalle, ja Irman jalkoväli kostui.

"Voi Merlin", hän sanoi tytön suuhun ja sai tämän silmät avautumaan. Tyttö otti askeleen taemmas ja katsoi häntä posket palaen jo muustakin kuin hämmennyksestä. Tytön rinta kohoili kiivaasti nopean hengityksen tahdissa. Punainen kieli lipaisi turvonneita huulia, ja nähdessään sen Irma voihkaisi.

"Te-teinkö jotain väärin?" Tytön kulmat kurtistuivat.

"Väärin? Merlin, koko tämä tilanne on väärin", Irma sanoi käheästi ja sipaisi sormillaan tytön kaulaa. Pulssi tuntui selkeänä. Tyttö värähti kosketusta ja sulki silmänsä. Irma kuljetti kädensyrjää kuumalta kaulalta leukaperille ja upotti sormensa tytön tuuheisiin, ruskeisiin hiuksiin. Mitä hän tekisi? Tyttö oli siinä, antautui täysin hänen kokeneille käsilleen, mutta voi pahus, kun ne puolikuolleet moraalinrippeet tuntuivat jälleen heränneen henkiin.

"Mikä sinun nimesi on?" Irma kysyi ystävällisesti.

"Hermione Granger", tyttö mutisi ja nautti kosketuksesta.

"Hermione, mitä sinä minusta haluat?" Irma tuijotti kieltä, joka oli jälleen lipaissut kuivunutta, punaista huulta.

"Minä—" Hermione aloitti, mutta empi sitten ja avasi silmänsä. "En tiedä. En ole koskaan tehnyt tällaista. Kenenkään kanssa."

Irma nyökkäsi. Niin hän oli ajatellutkin. Tyttö ei näyttänyt siltä, että olisi juhlinut kaikki illat tuliviskiä naukkaillen, tupansa poikia tai tyttöjä kaulaillen. Ei, tämä näytti siltä, että tilanne tuntui yhtä yllättävältä kuin Irmasta. Olkoonkin, että tyttö itse oli tehnyt aloitteen.

"Miten vanha olet?" Irma halusi kuitenkin tietää.

"Täytän seitsemäntoista keväällä", Hermione kuiskasi ja hieroi poskeaan Irman silittävää kättä vasten.

Jouluun oli vielä kuukausi aikaa.

"Jos me jatkamme tästä, niin ymmärräthän, ettet saa kertoa kenellekään", Irma aloitti, mutta Hermione painoi sormensa hänen suulleen.

"Minä ymmärrän kyllä seuraamukset", tyttö sanoi ja näytti siltä että uskoi sanoihinsa. Irma nyökkäsi. Hän oli kuullut, että Hermione Granger oli vuosikurssinsa, jopa useammankin vuosikurssin terävin noita. Jopa Minerva oli puhunut tästä tytöstä sekä tämän nokkeluudesta. Teko oli varmasti loppuun saakka harkittu.

"Voit kutsua minua Irmaksi", hän sanoi ja painoi tytön hellästi kirjahyllyä vasten.

Tyttö kirkaisi kerran, kun hän työnsi sormensa tämän sisään, mutta ääni tukahtui nälkäiseen suudelmaan. Irma puolestaan loitsi itsensä äänettömäksi, kun tuli hänen vuoronsa. Hän sai huutaa ja voihkia rauhassa niin paljon kuin ehti, kun Hermionen kieli ajoi häntä taivaisiin. Tällä kertaa ei tarvittu edes vaaleanpunaista pölyhuiskaa.  
  
  


* * *

Irma havahtui siihen, että Minerva ja Sibylla tuijottivat häntä suut avoimina. Hän selvitti kuivunutta kurkkuaan ja kohensi ryhtiään. Sitten hän vilkaisi kristallipalloon ja jähmettyi sekunniksi.

"Kuka muka sanoi, että tuo kapistus näyttäisi oikeasti totuuden."

Minerva ja Sibylla katsoivat ällistyneinä toisiinsa, eikä Irma kyennyt peittämään kasvoilleen nousevaa itsetyytyväistä hymyä.


End file.
